Shutter units of many kinds and constructions are known in the art. One example of such shutter constructions are disclosed in Boyden & Warren U.S. Pat. No. 196,186. In addition, there is also known an interior type of shutter construction as illustrated in Shellman, Sr. et al Pat. No. 3,496,675. While these devices do disclose the use of solid panels to bar inclement weather, these devices are not effective for minimizing heat transfer therethrough to enable a building incorporating such structures therein to conserve a maximum of energy.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a shutter unit for use in combination with a window unit, which shutter unit has the capability of minimizing heat transfer therethrough while simultaneously offering a rather substantial barrier against unauthorized entry.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a shutter unit for use in combination with a window unit, as aforesaid, wherein insulation material is utilized as the means by which the heat transfer therethrough is minimized.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a shutter unit, as aforesaid, wherein the insulation material, which has a rather fragile characteristic, is rigidified by a barrier surface, which barrier surface prevents unauthorized entry.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a shutter unit which is capable of preassembly at the factory for installation into the building during construction and/or after the building has been completed.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a shutter unit wherein the insulative shield member is incapable of removal from the support therefor while the insulative shield is in blocking relation with respect to the window unit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a shutter unit which is appealing in appearance when in the closed position in front of the window unit and is durable in construction and maintenance free.